


New Year's Auction

by EdoSalandria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bachelor Auction, F/M, Friendship, Humor, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoSalandria/pseuds/EdoSalandria
Summary: The women of Fairy Tail get to bid on their dates for the New Year's Eve Bash! Will the ladies win the dates of their choice? What happens when the ladies get into a bidding war?





	1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Tail's 3rd Annual New Year's Auction Ladies Choice_   
_Held December 30th at 7 pm at the Guild Hall_   
_Funds to benefit the Magnolia Orphanage_   
_Ladies, come prepared to bid on your escort for the New Year's Eve Bash_

Mira was as giddy as a little girl in a sea of kittens as she read the flier that Master Makarov placed in front of her. “Mira, please post these flyers around the guild hall. I hope this year's beneficiary will be a great incentive for a better turnout than in previous years.”

Mira was beaming from ear to ear “I'm excited about the theme this year! It's long overdue for the men of this guild to get a taste of their own medicines.” Mira had a devilish glint in her eye. “How did you manage to get them to agree to this?”

The Master suddenly started to fidget and began to sweat the question a little “I have not told them yet. Due to the nature of this theme, I suspect not many will volunteer so I will try my best to get them to participate.” Mira wished the Master luck and turned to go. “Please send Freed in if you see him in the hall, I must discuss something with him.”

Mira practically skipped out of the office. “Yes Master, oh this is going to be so fun.”

* * *

“Are you friggin' kiddin' me?” Gray yelled as he read the flyer that Mira posted. Gray's yelling had drawn attention to the flyer and people started to gather around them. Natsu came up behind Gray and slapped the back of his head “Whatcha griping about Frosted Flakes?”

Gray pointed to the poster “This ya Fire Freak!”

“Oi! Who you callin' a freak?” Natsu turned his attention to the poster in front of him “What the hell do they mean ladies choice and bidding on an escort?”

Gray rolled his eyes “Idiot, the women are bidding on dates for the New Year's Eve Bash.”

Natsu scrunched up his nose “Why do they need a date, I thought it was just a big party and we all showed up?”

Erza came up behind them putting her hands on the two frenemies shoulders “Is there a problem here boys? What is all the commotion about?”” Neither the fire or ice mage were rushing to respond, they simply pointed to the flier simultaneously. Erza inspected the paper stapled to the beam “Excellent idea. I cannot wait to see how this unfolds.” she got a small curve to her lips “It's about time the men were displayed like choice cuts of meat at the butcher shop.”

“Gray displays his meat all the time.” Bixlow snickered as his babies circled around chanting “Meat Meat Meat”

Gray turned toward Bixlow and got up in his face “Shut it Bixlow before I freeze those damned floating fan girls of yours”

“It's a great opportunity for everyone to display their manliness.” Elfman loomed over the crowd with his arms crossed against his bulky and very manly chest.

Everyone around Elfman groaned at his comment and before long bickering started to break out among those gathered around the flier. The bickering quickly devolved into a full out brawl.

* * *

 

A crowd of the guild's men had gathered on the second floor much chatter could be heard among the crowd. “Attention please…” Master Makarov tried for civil, he knew it was a useless attempt, but one that must be tried first. Clearly, no one heard him because the chattering almost seemed to increase. “ATTENTION” this more forceful approach only managed to quiet down a bit but it did nothing to call everyone to attention.” SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS” boomed Master Makarov. That did the trick because everyone silenced and brought their full attention to the Master, who was standing on the upstairs bar in front of the crowd.

“I am sure you are all aware by now that this year's auction will be ladies choice. This means I need volunteers to participate.” He surveyed the crowd and saw mostly blank faces. “I am auctioning off dates for the New Year's Eve Bash.” Master noticed a few faces getting it now but he knew that cooperation was going to be difficult. “I need 6 volunteers to participate.” Everyone avoided the gaze of the Master. “This is for the Orphanage everyone.” Finally, Elfman spoke up “I'll volunteer.” Bixlow a few moments later rose his hand “Why the hell not.”

Makarov stared down his grandson in the back corner “Any more volunteers?” Feeling the stare of his grandfather, Laxus looked up “What, me? No way.” Makarov continued to stare “You will volunteer and you will not complain about it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND.” Laxus only growled in response. “I'll take that as a yes then.” Master shifted his attention to the rest of the hall “If we have no more volunteers then I wi-” he was interrupted by a loud yell of pain “WHAT THE HELL” Everyone turned to see the hot-headed fire dragon slayer rubbing his forehead in the back of the room.

“Thank you for volunteering Natsu.” The Master smiled deviously.

“Hey, I didn't agree to that!” Natsu yelled back

“You tried to sneak off brat, your punishment is to volunteer!” Master Makarov smiled to himself. “As you now know, there is an enchantment on this room, no one can leave until we have the participants needed.”

Gray sneered at Natsu “Sucker!”

Master Makarov turned his attention to Gray “What was that? Why thank you, Gray, for volunteering to participate.”

Gray exhaled loudly “Dammit. Fine."

"One last volunteer is needed" Makarov surveyed the room. "Those who are participating are free to leave the room. As for the rest of you, you're all stuck here until someone else volunteers."

* * *

 

"Do you know who is participating?" Levy asked Lucy in hopes to get her excited about the event. "No, I doubt that I would be interested in anyone participating anyway." She let out a small grin "But you seem awfully excited Lev."

Levy blushed "Well, at least I am not in denial about who I hope to see up for auction, unlike a certain oblivious blonde I know."

Lucy playfully pushed Levy in response "There is no way either of them would agree to participate in an event like this, even if it was for a good cause."

"Ain't that the truth." Levy pondered. "But I'm not taking any chances, that's why I am going."

"Lucy laughed, ya, I can't say that I could pass up the opportunity to see how this auction turns out."

* * *

 

Almost an hour had passed and the men were getting restless. No one wanted to volunteer, it was just a matter of who gave up first. Down below they could hear the few free men and the women talking and laughing. Gajeel could hear the conversation Gray and Natsu were having.

"Nobody is gonna bid on that little ice pick prick of yours."

"Bull, I'll get bid on, you're the one that has to worry you freakin' pyro."

"Oh ya we'll just see about that. You may have Juvia but I have Lucy you know!"

"Lucy doesn't bother with this kind of crap Natsu, you should know that by now."

"Not true Frost Face, I heard Levy is going - that means Lucy is going!"

Gajeel stood up suddenly and grunted loudly "I'll do it." Everyone turned to Gajeel with looks of horror and complete shock he looked annoyed, "WHAT? I am sick of this shit and I'm hungry and since none of you idiots are volunteering…" Everyone was relieved the semi-painful ordeal was now over.

* * *

 

"What do you mean I have to look nice?" Natsu crossed his arms and pouted like a small child.

"Listen here, you're gonna find yourself a formal outfit and you're going to bathe for this event. I suggest you enlist the help of one of the more tastefully dressed men in the guild if you need help finding something suitable to wear." Master Makarov gave Natsu a stern stare.

"Ya, ya alright Gramps, bath and fancy clothes." Natsu turned and left the Master's office. Happy flew over to him "Yo Natsu, what's wrong. You look like you just ate a rotten fishy."

"Nah, I gotta find get something fancy to wear for the stupid auction." his face was twisted in a sour fashion at the idea that he would have to find appropriate attire. "I don't want to wear some stupid tux or suit, that's boring… I like the stuff we have to wear when we visit the Celestial World way better than that stuck up crap."

"Maybe Loke could help you out? He likes to dress nicely."

Natsu beamed at his small blue companion "You're a genius Happy!"

"Let's go to Lucy's house and see if we can get his attention." Happy suggested

Natsu scoffed "How the hell do you suppose we do that? Just hover over his key and say Loke three times?"

"Hey Natsu, need some assistance?" Natsu and Happy jumped in surprise as Loke appeared in front of them.

"Wow, does saying your name three times really work?" Natsu looked at Happy completely awestruck.

Loke put his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose "No you dumb ass. I keep tabs on everything that happens here and that's why I decided to help you. I just wanted to know if you had any preference as to what you wanted."

"I want something that looks cool!" then Natsu looked down to the ground mumbled almost inaudibly "And something Lucy might like."

Loke laughed "I'm sorry Natsu what was that?"

Happy also giggled "Natsu looooooves Lucy."

"Shut up you two, just make me look better than the freakin' Ice Prick and Iron Lung."

Loke put his hands up in surrender "OK OK, I'll make sure you look worthy of a bidding war."

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Natsu smiled brightly.

"Yes, yes you do." and with that said Loke adjusted his glasses as he disappeared.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Master, the guild is packed tonight! You didn't tell us that you invited the other guilds women to this event too!" Mira was teeming with excitement.

"Well, yes since the New Year's Eve Bash is an open invitation to all the guilds, I thought we could make more jewel with more people bidding." The Master looked pleased with himself as he prepared himself to address the large crowd.

Mira had a little pout on her face as she adjusted Master Makarov's tie "Hardly seems fair that other guilds get to bid on our boys while we don't get to bid on any of theirs."

"Don't worry my child, there may be a few surprises in store tonight."

The guild members were in their places to help the festivities move along smoothly. Everyone was dressed classy in black-tie ensembles. Nab was manning the door while Droy and Reedus were at the registration table where the ladies picked up their numbers for the auction. Freed and Max were escorting the women to their seats. Alzack and Bisca were bartending for the evening with Jet and Warren as waiters. Wakaba and Macao were out back with the guys making sure they looked presentable and played as referee to keep any fights from breaking out.

* * *

 

Levy was waiting by the entrance of the guild looking a little anxious. She spotted Lucy just up the street. "Hey Lu! Over here, I waited for you before going in." The short bluenette was waving gleefully as Lucy approached the doors.

"Hope you didn't wait long!"

"Nah I actually just got here myself."

The two ladies entered the guild and were shocked by what they saw. The hall was buzzing with excitement and very crowded. They quickly realized it wasn't just the ladies of Fairy Tail participating in this event. "You've got to be kidding me." was all that Lucy could say when she saw the familiar faces from the other guilds.

"I'll say, looks like everyone came out to see this." Levy scanned the room noting that there was a separate section for people who just came to watch.

Happy came zooming through the crowd when he saw Lucy enter the hall. "Hey Lucy! Make sure you and Levy register to bid. There are a lot of other guilds here and the Master really wants all the Fairy Tail women to participate!"

Lucy and Levy went through the registration process and were handed their bidding paddles, they were then escorted to their seats. Cana spotted the ladies and waved to two seats next to her.

Cana was busy taking a swig of her beer as they were seated. "Well hello ladies, Ooo what numbers did you get?"

Lucy held up her paddle which had 777 on it "go figure, like this wasn't planned"

Cana laughed out loud "Ya, you should see Mira's number!"

Levy frowned looking at hers "Mine is just boring, nothing fun or ironic about 435."

Lucy spied Jenny from Blue Pegasus sitting a few rows in front of her "Why is Jenny in the bidder section?"

Cana scoffed "Ya, the Master opened up the bidding to the women of the other guilds."

"There is no way we can let them win any of our boys." Levy's go-team attitude made Cana roll her eyes.

"Do we even know who is up for Auction tonight?" Lucy glanced at each of her friends.

Cana leaned in toward both the bookworms with a salacious grin "I hear it's a night Dragon Slayers."

Lucy and Levy both looked at one another with a familiar knowing look. They had discussed many times their top choices for dateable males in the guild and they both agreed that they each had a favorite Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 

Master Makarov walked out onto the stage calling attention, "GOOD EVENING!" he boomed over all the chattering voices. "Welcome to the third annual Fairy Tail New Year's Auction. As you can all see we have opened up this year's auction to our fellow guilds across Fiori. The rules are simple, the highest bidder wins. Ladies, just raise your paddles to bid. This evening you will be bidding on a date for the New Year's Eve Bash." The ladies whistle and hollered restlessly, the Master's eyes flickered with a slight concern at their excitement levels. "Without further ado please let me introduce you to our host this evening, Master Ichiya of Blue Pegasus."

The crowd whooped and cheers at the introduction. The small robust man walked out onto the stage with a wireless gold plated microphone in his hand. His white suit is pristine pressed and rather poorly tailored. The pant legs were too short and pleated, the arms of the suit were far too short and he could hardly keep it buttoned over his torso. His chest hairs were displayed prominently since he was shirtless under his suit coat. "Good Evening Ladies, tonight we are here to see the finest display of MEEENNN that Fairy Tail has to offer. There may even be a delightful parfume of surprise this evening. Please have your bidding paddles ready as we introduce our first handsome specimen for this evening."

The lights dimmed and the ladies went wild with screams of delight. "Our first bachelor for the night is a member of the infamous Thunder Legion, ladies this maaannn loves to have a good time and will treat you to an unforgettable night. May I present Bixlow." Master Ichiya introduces him with a flourish of his hands. The spotlight turns to the tall broad shouldered male figure dressed in a sharp navy suit with gray pinstripes and a sharp green tie that matched the color of his eyes. At his introduction Bixlow bows to the crowd of women and winks while sticking out his tongue to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol tattooed to his tongue. The cat calls prompt him to spin around for the ladies. His babies dance around his head all wearing little bow ties all whistling wildly.

"Ladies, why don't we start the bidding at 10,000 Jewel."

Bixlow looks disgusted and yells out "I'm worth way more than 10,000 Jewel! What the hell!" the babies all repeating "Hell, hell, hell"

Cana raises her paddle quickly and leans into Lucy "He's sure as hell worth it and a whole lot more."

"We have 10,000 do I hear 11,000?"

A paddle in the back goes up "11,000 do I hear 12,000?"

Cana turns around bewildered "Who the hell just bid?"

Another paddle in front goes up "12,000 do I hear 13,000?"

Cana looks around "Seriously WHAT THE HELL" Cana raises her paddle.

"13,000 do I hear 14,000?"

The same paddle in the back goes up again. "14,000 do I hear 15,000?"

This time Cana was already turned when she sees Lisanna raising her paddle. She looks back with a scowl "Oh I don't think so." Cana stands up and yells "30,000!"

"Well ladies, we are now at 30,000 jewel anyone for 31,000?"

Lisanna now stands up "I'm not going down so easily." she raises her paddle high above her head "45,000" she turns toward Cana and sticks out her tongue.

Cana jumps onto her chair and pulls out a card from her back pocket. As she chucks it she yells toward Lisanna she yells "Sorry sugar tits, he's mine!" Lisanna tried to deflect but the second she touched the card, she found herself trapped inside.

* * *

 

Master Ichiya was unsure how to proceed so he continued with bidding "Anyone wish to bid 46,000?" Cana raised her paddle "Anyone else wanna challenge me?"

There was a small pause in the crowd, no one dared to challenge the card mage and befall the same fate as poor Lisanna. Master Ichiya broke the silence "46,000 going once… going twice... SOLD! To the magnificent Cana Alberona. Now my dear Miss Alberona could you please release Miss Strauss from her card dimension?"

Cana shrugged and snapped her fingers and Lisanna re-appeared in her same location.

"YOU CHEATED!" was all a fluster Lisanna could manage to yell.

Cana laughed, "I didn't see it in the rules for the auction, better luck next time." she said with a wink.

Master Ichiya sashayed across the stage with his gold mic in hand. "Ladies be prepared to feast your eyes on our next bachelor, he is a dark and mysterious maaannn. The winning bidder will get a chance to melt this Fairy's iron heart. Introducing Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel sauntered onto the stage wearing his typical performance outfit of a white suit with smartly matching white hat. He stood tall scanning the crowd for his favorite bluenette. When he found her, he stared her down and then put off an air of not giving a crap about where he was or what he was doing.

Levy leaned toward Lucy with a knowing smirk, "If Gajeel is up there then I am 100% sure that Natsu will be too." Lucy just smiled and decided to turn the tables "So Levy, how much are you willing to spend for a date with Gajeel?"

Levy blushed "Shush!"

Cana leaned over and added, "I have my cards ready if any of these harpies try to steal your man."

"Cana, you will do no such thing. I am not cheating like you!" Levy harshly whispered in return." All the ladies snapped to attention when Master Ichiya opened the bidding.

"Let's start bidding at 10,000 jewel" there was a pregnant pause waiting for a response. Lucy and Cana were both eyeing the bright red face of Levy when a paddle went up.

"Excellent 10,000 do I hear 11,000?"

Levy immediately scanned the crowd to see Minerva smiling deviously back at her. "Lu, Minerva just bid on Gajeel!"

"Well what the hell are you waiting fo-" Lucy was interrupted when Ichiya announced, "11,000 do I hear 12,000?"

"No way that tart Sorano just bid on your man Levy!" Cana nearly spits out her swig of wine.

Levy was fuming at this point she stood tall and raised her paddle "20,000 Jewel!" she yelled over the boisterous crowd.

"20,000 ladies, do I hear 21,000?"

Minerva rose from her seat and looked toward Levy who was still standing "Is that all the dragon slayer is worth to you? HA" she turned to the stage "50,000 Jewel" she proclaimed as she rose her paddle.

"50,000 do I hear 51,000?"

It was Sorano's turn to rise "No one beats me!" she raised her paddle "65,000 jewel!" she turned to the two other women standing and gave them a dismissive smile.

"65,000 jewel do I hear 66,000?"

Levy raised her paddle "70,000 jewel!" the petite woman was starting to tremble in anger.

Minerva huffed "Well, he's not worth that much in my opinion." and with that, she sat down.

Sorano eyed Levy and before Master Ichiya could call for another bid she raised her paddle "75,000 jewel!"

Levy was seeing red at this point and before Cana or Lucy could say a word the small solid script mage she used her magic and wrote the word STORM directing at Sorano. This enveloped her target in a gust of wind which blew her paddle far away. With an air of triumph, Levy raised her paddle "76,000 Jewel thank you!"

The crowd was silent from the surprise that Levy would use similar tactics as Cana. Their attention turned to the stage as they heard Gajeel hiss "Ghihi, way to go shrimp!"

"76,000 going once… twice… SOLD! To the feisty Levy McGarden!"

Levy was grinning ear to ear and did a little jump and dance of excitement. Once she sat down Lucy leaned over "So much for cheating then huh?"

Levy looked back at her blonde friend "Like you wouldn't do the same for Natsu?" Lucy only retorted with a "Ha! As if!"

* * *

 

Master Ichiya cleared his throat to command the attention of the audience. "It's nice to smell the exciting parfuuume of competition in the air. Now if you could call your attention to the stage I would like to present to you a real maaannn, Elfman Strauss."

Elfman walked out from behind the red curtain looking nervous but still strikingly handsome in his tuxedo. He stood stiffly looking at the women in the crowd trying to spot who he hoped would bid on him. He grinned nervously waving to the crowd.

"Now ladies, let's open bidding at 10,000 Jewel!"

Evergreen looking toward the bar hoping for another drink raised her paddle in a nonchalant manner.

"10,000 how about 11,000?"

After a brief pause, Jenny from Blue Pegasus raised her paddle.

"11,000 do I hear 12,000?"

Evergreen showed a slight air of annoyance, it was hard to figure if it was because she was waiting for order a drink or the fact that she had competition for the oversized man in the tuxedo. She raised her paddle more firmly this time.

"12,000 do I hear 13,000?"

Jenny only smirked and raised her paddle.

"13,000 do I hear 14,000?"

Now she was getting mad. Evergreen stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. "Can I please get a damn drink." she forcefully raised her paddle.

"14,000 do I hear 15,000?"

Jenny let out a haughty laugh and stood to raise her paddle while looking at Evergreen "A real man can only be satisfied by a real woman you know!"

"15,000 do I hear 16,000?"

Evergreen snickered "HA that man doesn't need a real woman he needs a fairy queen!" and she slid her glasses down making eye contact with Jenny who instantly turned to stone. She then directed her attention to Elfman and raised her paddle.

"16,000 do I hear 17,000?" The room was silent out of fear of also being turned to stone.

"16,000 going once… 16,000 going twice… SOLD to beautiful Fairy Queen Evergreen!"

Elfman hollered loudly "That's how a real man would do it!" she glared up at him on the stage and yelled back "Shut it! I am all woman you buffoon!" and with that, she looked back toward the statue of Jenny and deactivated her stone spell. Jenny merely sneered in response "Stupid fairies!"

* * *

 

It could be seen that Master Makarov was speaking off stage to the host for the night Master Ichiya. There seemed to be a look of concern on both the men's faces over their discussions. With a nod Master Ichiya made his way back to the stage and with his most sultry voice he could muster he made an announcement "Attention please, to the beautiful women who are bidding in tonight's auction, we ask that you refrain from using your magic abilities to your advantage during the bidding process. Thank You!" Master Ichiya paused for a moment to let the announcement sink in, however, he had his doubts that it will do much good.

"I would like to call to the stage our next bachelor. This maaannn is no fairy but rather a fierce and predatory cat. I'd like to present the white hot Dragon Slayer and Master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe." Master Ichiya bowed graciously at the end of his introduction.

Sting sauntered onto the stage wearing a pristine white finely tailored suit that fit his slim but muscular form very well. A black skinny tie accessorized his suit perfectly. His face wore a wide toothy grin and posed like a well-practiced model while winking to the ladies in the crowd.

"The bidding will begin at 10,000."

Cana leaned toward her guild mates "Damn if I knew this delicious piece of ass was available I would have SO waited." she elbowed Lucy "he's eyeing you up sweetie, why don't you take a shot!" Lucy looked up noticing that Sting had been looking in their direction but she doubted the look for her. Scanning around her she saw Yukino behind them. She leaned into Cana "Those eyes aren't for me, Yukino is two rows behind us." Levy chimed in "Besides, she needs to save her Jewel for Natsu! If my assumption is correct there are 3 slayers to go!"

Yukino had caught Sting looking for her and she raised her paddle rather skittishly.

"10,000 do I see 11,000?"

Lisanna eyed up the handsome Dragon Slayer and decided to make a play by raising her paddle.

"11,000 do I hear 12,000?"

Yukino raised her paddle and a bidding war commenced between the two demure mages. Much to the relief of Masters Ichiya and Makarov the bidding war was civil and resulted in a winning bid of 58,000 jewel by Yukino.

Cana, now on her fifth glass of wine for the evening yelled "BOOOOOOOORIIIINGGG"

The two girls merely shook their heads as Cana. Lucy leaned to Levy "You can't take this girl anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3

Levy, Lucy and Cana were all chatting about the events of the evening and all the participants, speculating on who would be next. Levy scanned the occupants of the building "I don't see Gray, Laxus or Natsu, that means they must be backstage." 

Cana eyed the bluenette "You got your man, why do you care who is left?" Levy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Because depending on who is left depends on whether I stay to watch, or just sneak off to the library." she smiled over at Lucy "Since Natsu isn't around, it may be worth staying to see what happens." 

Lucy scoffed "I seriously doubt he is backstage, I bet he was banned from being here tonight because they didn't want him to destroy the place." she paused a moment "You guys do realize if Gray is back there we are all screwed right?" 

Cana snorted "Oh shit ya!" doing her best Juvia impression Cana yelled, "LOVE RIVALS!" All the girls laughed but then Levy had a more somber look "Seriously though, I hope no one is stupid enough to bid on Gray!"

Backstage the remaining participants sat around huffing and puffing. Not only were they dressed up and not comfortable they were bored out their skulls. Friendly competition was starting to set in among those sitting around. Making wagers as to who would get what kind of Jewel and who be the winning bidders from the audience. Master Makarov was sure to keep Natsu separated from everyone so that he didn't start any fights. He was hoping that his plan giving Natsu plenty of food and having him go last wise one.

Master Ichiya re-appeared on the stage ready to introduce the next bachelor. "The weather outside might be frightful but this maaannn is sure delightful, next up is the coolest stud of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster." Gray walked out on stage with a confident grin he looked sharp in his warm gray suit and ice blue tie.

Without warning the bidding audience suddenly found themselves trapped in a giant blob of water. Bidding hadn't even had a chance to begin. Juvia was seen giddily skipping to the stage with her paddle raised high "Juvia bids 200,000 jewel!"

Gray simply face-palmed and shook his head "Juvia please release the water-lock!" Master Ichiya realizing the gravity of the situation decided not to argue with the water mage for fear of repercussion "SOLD to the fair Juvia for 200,000 jewel."

Juvia squealed in delight "Oh Gray-Sama we will have the most romantic night!" with that said, she released her water-lock and suddenly realize there was a room full of angry wet women. She bowed apologetically and scurried out the back door of the guild hall. Gray snuck off the stage before he could feel any retribution from the mob of angry wet women.

Lucy turned to her two companions for the evening and sarcastically noted "Nope, didn't see that one coming."

Master Ichiya quickly announced "At this time we will have an intermission. Please, ladies, you will find a supply of towels in the bathroom so you may dry off."

Lucy noted to the girls "You know, this is one situation where having Natsu around would have come in real handy! At least he could have dried us off!" Cana without missing a beat "I am sure there is nothing he'd like more than to warm you up Lucy!" Lucy's ears grew red and it spread to her cheeks at the implication "Shut Up Cana." with that the girls made their break to get in line for the bathroom.

* * *

 

As the women slowly filed out of the small ladies room they found their way back to their seats, fresh dry number paddles waiting for them. Even though Levy and Cana won their dates they didn't want to abandon Lucy so they sat by her hoping to persuade her to bid on a certain someone that they were pretty sure was a part of the auction. Lucy looked to her companions for the evening "I swear, there better not be any more crazy. I don't think I could handle it." 

Cana laughed heartily "You seriously just doomed us all by saying that. I'm gonna need a friggin' barrel o' liquid love to get through this night." Levy chimed in as well "Ya Lu, you just had to go and say that. We are doomed." 

Lucy could only make a little sour face at their comments "Shut up."

Master Ichiya traipsed onto the stage with his toes a flutter. "Ladies, as host I of this fine auction, I need to request now that there be no more magic used that results in you fine women getting all wet, please let the meeennn of this auction do that."

Lucy looked to the two women "Ew, coming out of his mouth that is just… disturbing." the women all nodded their heads in agreements.

"May I please bring your attention to the stage to introduce our next eligible bachelor up for bid." Master Ichiya waved his hand toward the center stage "This maaannn has a dark and sordid past, which only adds to the intrigue and mystery that will capture your hearts. May I present Jellal Fernandez." Jellal walked out onto the stage exuding a captivating amount of confidence he wore a navy suit, the coat with fancy tails trailing behind him. His suit was trimmed in gold and he cleaned up the look with a golden cuffed collar. He bowed to the crowd of women with a warm smile.

Erza immediately stood up from where she was sitting near the back and let out a gasp. Realizing what she had done, her face had turned to a shade similar to her hair and she quickly sat down. Cana looked to Lucy and Levy "I wonder if anyone is dumb enough to mess with her!"

"Let's start bidding at 10,000- my that was a quick response!" Master Ichiya noted that Erza had quickly raised her paddle before he could even finish. "Excellent well I have 10,000 do I hear 11,000." Minerva looked back to Erza and winked at her while raising her paddle.

"11,000 do I hear 12,000?" Erza responded immediately. The bidding war continued between Minerva and Erza at a steady rate. Each woman looking closer and closer to going at each other in full on battle mode. Meredy eyed the tension building and for some reason, even unknown to her, raised her paddle in the middle of the fray.

"85,000 do I hear 86,000?" both Erza and Minerva eyed Meredy with seething contempt and she quickly sank into her chair with a raging blush across her cheeks. Erza was at her limit, she re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy Armor and she viciously raised her paddle as if it were one of her many elegant swords and let out a battle cry of "350,000 jewel!"

Minerva raised her eyebrow looking toward the battle ready Erza "He's all yours sweetheart, he certainly isn't worth that much jewel to me."

"Amaaazing, 350,000 going once… twice… SOLD to the ever enchanting Erza Scarlet!" Erza actually let out a girlish squeal everyone turned to look at her in bewilderment. Did the great Erza Scarlet just, squeal like a little school girl? Yes she did and she surveyed the eyes on her "Do you have a problem with my expression of joy?" there was almost a unanimous "No" among the women staring. Jellal chuckled from the stage and bowed gracefully at the beautiful re-quip mage before exiting the stage.

Levy with a bit of surprise in her voice stated: "Well that certainly went better than I had thought." Cana snorted "Damn, I wanted to see Minerva's head on a platter!" Lucy added to the conversation as well "Kinda funny how Minerva is prodding us like that." she frowned slightly.

* * *

"Ladies next up we have a bonus participant. Please, take a moment to prepare yourselves for this heavenly body and fairy tail playboy!"

Lucy immediately whipped her head up at Master Ichiya's words "Oh no…"

"May I present to you fine women, Loke of Fairy Tail also known as the Celestial Spirit Leo."

Loke appeared out of thin with a shimmer and sparkle of gold all around him. He was dressed in his typical suit donning a pair of tinted sunglasses. He sent a devilish smile and a wink to the audience.

Lucy flushed with a mix of anger and surprise and stood up "Seriously Loke? Like you haven't chased enough tail around here?"

Master Ichiya chastised Lucy "Now my dear Lucy, he may be your celestial spirit but he is here of his own accord. Please do not engage in a conversation prior to bidding. If you'd like to speak with him privately, might I suggest you get your paddle ready."

Lucy sat down grumpily "Why the hell should I have to bid on my own Spirit?"

Master Ichiya opened the bidding at 10,000 jewel. Milliana quickly jumped at the chance to bid on the dashing lion."10,000 do I hear 11,000?" Lucy reluctantly raised her paddle, after all, no one was going to steal her lion out from under her.

Milliana went back and forth a few times before Lucy started to feel one of her keys practically screaming for attention. She grabbed Aries' key and summoned her.

"Miss Lucy, could I, umm. Could I please bid on Loke?" Aries had a slight blush as she made her request,

"Please, have at it Aries, if you want him - he is all yours." Lucy said with an air of relief in her voice. She never wanted to bid on Loke to begin with but since this whole auction started to feel more like a competition she didn't feel right not fighting to keep him with Fairy Tail.

Aries raised a paddle that seemingly came out of nowhere and raised it to bid. Master Ichiya boomed "26,000 do I hear 27,000?"

Millianna hissed with displeasure of having a new competitor and raised her paddle in response.

"27,000 do I hear 28-" Master Ichiya was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. There was a slight panic in the crowd around Millianna. Lucy could only watch in disbelief and utter embarrassment "Are you friggin' serious! Not you too Virgo!" Just as Lucy said this, Millianna seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. The people looking around her noticed that she fell straight into a hole directly under her. In the aisle near Lucy stood Virgo next to Aries. "Princess before punishment, I would like to bid on big brother." Lucy stammered "Uh, um… ya. Ya sure." Virgo bowed in thanks and she raised her paddle that also mysteriously seemed to appear with her.

"28,000 do I hear 29,000?" The sheepish Aries raised her paddle. The bidding started to turn out into a Celestial brawl. Both Aries and Virgo became more and more aggressive in their bidding, glancing at each other with warnings in their eyes. Before anyone around them could react Virgo dug another hole right under Aries, but to the dismay of Virgo she was prepared and filled it with pink wool before she could sink. Aries countered with a wool bomb and was only moderately successful. The two Celestial Spirits fought it out leaving the guild with pink fluffy wool and holes all over the place. All the while driving up the bid on Loke. Finally, Virgo recognized that there was no way Aries would back down, with that Virgo simply stated "You may have Big Brother." and poofed back into the celestial realm. Aries raised her paddle one last time.

"48,000 jewel going once… twice… sold! To the heavenly celestial body known as Aries." Loke winked at Lucy "Thanks for bidding on me, my beloved. I'm sorry you didn't win but I can come over later when this is done and make it up to you."

Lucy jolted up "I don't think so Loke! No thank you!" and with that admonishment, he simply disappeared in a cloud of golden sparkles back to the Celestial realm. Aries had a large adorable grin "Thank you Miss Lucy!" and she poofed away in a cloud of pink, Lucy slumped down looking at Levy "How do you suppose Aries is going to pay for her date?" Levy just chuckled and Cana leaned in to say "What's up sugar mamma?" Lucy just groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

After Lucy had called on Virgo again to fix the mess they made of the hall. Lucy bagged all the wool, ready to go to the local knitting club and Virgo finished filling all the holes she made. Everyone around them grumbled at the destruction but all Lucy could do was smile and apologize. Finally seated and ready for the evening to continue she hoped this would be the last of the insanity.

"Ladies I know you will be excited to meet our next available bachelor. He is a mysterious shadow of a man waiting for you to bring him into the light. May I present to you, Rogue Cheney."

Rogue stepped onto the stage he looked elegant wearing a black tailored suit his overcoat had a unique cut that fitted his physique and personality. He wore a white tie to accessories. He flashed a shy grin to the crowd of cheering women.

"Let's start bidding at 10,000"

Lisanna couldn't pull her eyes of Rogue he made her heart flutter the second he graced the stage. She raised her paddle timidly to bid in hopes she would get a chance night with him. She was slightly embarrassed she didn't have the same confidence she had when she was bidding on Bixlow.

"10,000 do I hear 11,000?"

Kagura raised her paddle with confidence. Levy leaned over to Cana and Lucy "I had no idea she'd even be interested!"

"11,000 do I hear 12,000!"

Minerva raised her paddle looking over the competition with an air of disgust.

"12,000 do I hear 13,000"

Kagura was not in the mood to be toiled with so she raised her paddle "20,000 jewel is my bid."

Master Ichiya accepting the bid "we have 20,000 do I hear 21,000?"

Lisanna was not going to give up so easily as she raised her paddle "I bid 30,000"

Master Ichiya nodded "30,000 do I hear 31,000?"

Minerva smiled an unnerving smile "75,000" while raising her paddle

Kagura looked defeated and placed her paddle down.

"75,000 do I hear 76,000?"

Lisanna in her last attempt to win raised her paddle and bid the max amount she could bid "235,000" she just hoped it would be enough.

"235,000 jewel ladies, do I hear 236,000?"

A sudden scream ripped through the crowd coming from the direction of Minerva everyone turned their attention to see her bolting straight to the bathroom with a look of pure terror painting her face. In front of Minerva's chair was a small squirrel with a happy gleam in its eye. The ladies lit up with a roar of laughter. Cana practically snorted "I can't believe she is afraid of a friggin' squirrel! The mighty Minerva unnerved by a small forest creature, that's rich!"

"235,000 jewel going once… twice... SOLD to the demure Lisanna Strauss." Rogue bowed gracefully with a large grin on his face.

The squirrel in Minerva's seat suddenly transformed into Lisanna. The crowd looked to the other Lisanna with pure confusion. Levy burst out laughing "Now that is teamwork!" The second Lisanna changed back into Mira and the girls giggled wildly as they returned to their seats. Once seated Lisanna looked at Mira "Did you seriously have to bet that much before I could scare the pants off Minerva?" Mira just gleamed at her sister "You can't put a price on love my dear." and she winked at her sister. Minerva emerged from the bathroom none the wiser.

* * *

 

"Ladies our night will be drawing to a close soon we have two handsome meeennn left to auction off. Please ready your paddles for our next bachelor. He is the head of the Thunder Legion see if you can make sparks fly with the strong and dangerous Laxus Dreyar." Laxus walked out in a classic cut tailored suit with a yellow tie that matched his blonde hair. He donned his famous fur coat over his shoulders. He surveyed the crowd of women with a scowl that drove the ladies wild. He crossed his arms over his chest in a classic standoff stance and nodded toward Master Ichiya as if to say 'get this show on the road'.

"Bidding will start at 10,000 jewel"

Minerva now composed from her frightful tangle with the squirrel raised her paddle.

"10,000 do I see 11,000?"

Sherry raised her paddle with a gleam in her eye.

"11,000 do I see 12,000?"

Mira eyed the action cautiously, she watched the back and forth bidding between Minerva and Sherry, waiting for the right time to strike.

Oddly enough the bidding remained civil between Minerva and Sherry when the bids reached 30,000 jewel Mira looked down at her paddle snickering slightly at her number 666 and she raised her paddle confidently "60,000 jewel"

"60,000 do I see 61,000?"

Minerva eyed the takeover mage with a glint in her eye "75,000 Jewel" as she raised her paddle.

Sherry sighed sadly there was no love for her in this bidding war so she bowed out gracefully.

"75,000 do I see 76,000?"

Mira raised her paddle with a look of warning on her face toward Minerva "85,000 jewel"

"85,000 do I see 86,000?"

Minerva raised her paddle but simultaneously using her spatial magic to make Mira's paddle disappear.

"86,000 do I see 87,000?"

Mira frowned and transformed using her Satan Soul. She glared at Minerva "I would like my paddle back please."

Minerva met her gaze and waved her hand at toward Mira "Do you think that is going to scare me?"

Cana commented to the two girls next to her "Oh shit, I think we are in for a fight!" she raised her fist in the air and yelled, "Get her Mira!"

Mira growled and used her lightning magic on Minerva, she rushed toward her competitor and used Evil Spark. As Minerva jolted to the ground, Mira's paddle magically re-appeared in the hands of the demon woman "That's more like it. Thank You." and Mira transformed back to her sweet self. As she walked away back to her seat, she raised her paddle to bid.

"87,000 do I see 88,00?"

Minerva was too busy recovering to counter bid.

"87,000 going once… going twice… SOLD to the devilish beauty Mirajane Strauss"

Laxus could be seen walking off stage laughing heartily at the events.

* * *

 

Levy leaned into Lucy "Are you ready Lu? There is only one Dragon Slayer left!" Lucy only rolled her eyes.

Master Ichiya skipped delightfully onto the stage. "Ladies, this is the last of our bachelor's tonight. He has a strong and fiery personality and a grin to melt your heart. Can you tame the wildfires of this Dragon Slayer or will you burn in his flames of passion? May I present our last maaannn of the evening, Natsu Dragneel!"

An uncomfortable amount of time passed with no appearance of Natsu, Lucy snorted "haha flames of passion my ass… coward." with that Natsu practically ran onto the stage "Oi! Who called me a coward!" The women laughed and catcalled at the Fire Dragon Slayer on stage. Lucy gasped and immediately her heart started to race, she couldn't help but think Natsu looked hot as hell. Natsu stood there wearing a black and gold outfit tailored with the unique and stunning designs associated with the celestial realm. He was bare-chested under a black waistcoat with golden flames decorating the bottom. Over that, he wore an overcoat trimmed in gold. The look was finished with a slim cut pant and black boots.

Master Ichiya didn't even speak before the first paddle was raised with a shout of "20,000 jewel!"

Master Ichiya had a surprised look on his face, "Well that was an excellent start to our last auction of the night. We have 20,000 do I hear 21,000?"

Cana whipped her head around "who the hell?" looking for the bidder. Jenny had her paddle raised high. Cana leaned over to Lucy "Are you going to let her get away with that?" before Lucy could respond they heard another shout from the crowd "30,000" Lucy looked to see Minerva looking directly at her with a paddle raised in the air. Levy looked toward the blonde next to her "Lu, she looks like she isn't playing around."

"30,000 do I hear 31,000?"

"40,000 meow" Millianna raised her paddle with a happy little dance.

"40,000 do I hear 41,000?"

Lucy huffed a little exasperated at the quickly escalating bidding, she had the sudden urge to look at the stage and what she saw surprised her. Natsu was staring her down with a look that made her heart jump. His eyes bore into her's with a look she couldn't quite identify but it was almost sadness or disappointment. Lucy wondered why he looked at her like that and she quickly received her answer. Just as she heard "I bid 50,000 jewel" she saw his eyes flinch a little. She looked to see Minerva had bid again. Levy leaned into her "I think you need to start bidding."

"50,000 do I hear 51,000"

Lucy stood up and smiled brightly at Natsu she raised her paddle "60,000"

"60,000 do I hear 61,000?"

Kagura raised her paddle "70,000 jewel" everyone around her looked at her strangely. She glared at them "What?"

"70,000 do I hear 71,000?"

Suddenly there was a poof of magic and Virgo appeared near Lucy and her companions for the evening. "Princess once this is over I wish to be punished." Virgo turned her attention to the stage raising her paddle she declared loudly "I bid 80,000."

Lucy growled "Seriously Virgo? You too!"

"Princess, I must admit, Master Natsu looks very sexy in our world's formal wear. It was necessary for myself to bid."

"80,000 do I hear 81,00?"

"90,000!" Shouted Sorano she glared at everyone around her.

"90,000 do I hear 91,000?"

Natsu was visibly getting nervous on stage he was fidgeting he scanned the audience looking for Happy. He spied him over by the bar with Carla, "YO HAPPY!" Happy looked toward Natsu who was getting flustered. Natsu just nodded in the direction of Lucy and Happy responded "AYE!"

As Happy flew toward Lucy he noticed that Millianna was about to raise her paddle. He swiftly flew down and plucked her paddle away. Millianna just cried "NYA!" and sat down pouting "I didn't have enough jewel anyway."

Lucy saw Happy flying toward her "HAPPY! Help! This is getting out of control!" she raised her paddle "100,000!"

"100,000 do I hear 101,000?"

Virgo raised her paddle "210,000 jewel"

"SERIOUSLY VIRGO!" Lucy yelled at her celestial spirit

"I am ready for my punishment now Princess, I have bid the max amount I have."

"210,000 do I hear 211,000?"

"230,000" Sorano raised her paddle

"230,000 do I hear 231,000?"

Lucy sighed looking at her maiden "Just go home Virgo."

Virgo bowed with a smirk "Master Natsu is all yours Princess." and with that, she disappeared back to the celestial realm.

Lucy looked up to Happy with a pleading look "Please go do something about Sorano."

"Aye Lucy!" Happy flew toward Sorano as stealthy as possible and quickly stole her paddle. He Tossed it in the air and in that moment it was incinerated by a small fireball. Lucy looked to the stage and saw Natsu with an innocent smile that said 'who me?'.

Lucy giggled and glanced down at Cana and Levy who were watching with pure enjoyment the events play out. Cana responded, "Sick 'em Lucy!"

Lucy raised her paddle "300,000 Jewel!" she began sweating bullets this was way more than her monthly rent and as much as her last job made them a decent amount of jewel she was kinda sad her rent reserve was depleting. At that moment though, she looked at the handsome slayer on the stage with his wide grin directed at Lucy and she knew it was totally worth it!

"300,000 do I hear 301,000?"

Minerva glared at Lucy "400,000 Jewel, I am NOT letting go that easily!"

"400,000 do I hear 401,000?"

"There ain't no way Luce is gonna let you win me!" Natsu shouted in response from the stage.

"That's right you'rere NOT getting your skeevy hands on my Natsu!" Lucy yelled and raised her paddle staring down Minerva "500,000 jewel!"

Cana and Levy both laughed and looked at each other "MY Natsu?" Cana waggled her eyebrow.

"Oh my, 500,000 do I hear 501,000?"

Minerva was gearing up to use her magic to counter Lucy's bid and eliminate her competition but she caught her movements and called on Cancer. He appeared beside her from the celestial realm "What can I do for you, Ebi?"

Lucy glared at Minerva "Please take care of her!"

Cancer looked at her "You got it, Ebi!" he ran towards Minerva managing to clip her paddle in half. As the two halves flew into the air another fireball burned the pieces to ashes.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. While she was in a bidding war for Natsu, she didn't notice that Happy had quickly confiscated the rest of the paddles among the bidders. He dropped them in front of Natsu and he quickly set them all on fire. She looked up at the stage and he had a triumphant grin on his face.

She sat down and looked over to her two friends, they were ready to comment on what transpired but she preempted their inevitable jabs on her slip up "Don't even!"

Levy grinned "What? I didn't say anything!"

Lucy gave Levy a little sideways glance "Really?"

They were interrupted as Master Ichiya cleared his throat "500,000 jewel going once… twice… SOLD to the heavenly Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu jumped happily on stage "You did it Luce!" She beamed happily at him. She may have spent 500,000 jewel but at least he was hers for New Year's Eve and not Minerva's!

* * *

 

Master Makarov joined Master Ichiya on stage "We would like to thank everyone who participated tonight your support will be greatly appreciated at the Orphanage." Please feel free to mingle and be merry! Remember our New Year's Eve Bash starts at 6 pm.

Lucy went looking for Natsu backstage she spied him boasting to the rest of the guys about how much money he pulled in. She looked him up and down as if she were mentally undressing him. He had removed his overcoat to reveal his bare muscular arms and chest in the waistcoat. She shook herself from her lascivious thoughts and skipped over to her Dragon Slayer "Hey Natsu!" she smiled brightly.

"Hey Luce! You know, you had me worried there for a minute."

"What do you mean?" Lucy suspected he knew but she wanted him to say it.

"Well, I thought you were going to abandon me to those wolves called women out there."

She laughed "Like I would ever do a thing like that." she reached over to him and fingered one of the buttons of his waistcoat "So, how did you manage this?"

Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head "Loke kinda helped me out."

Lucy just winked at him "I'll be sure to thank him."

He looked at her kind of puzzled because he knows she meant something more than her words at face value. He shrugged it off. "So I'm your date for tomorrow! It's gonna be so much fun!" he gave her a mega-watt smile.

Lucy grabbed his hand and held it "We are going to have a blast!" she smiled just as brightly in return.

  
  



End file.
